The Future Past Jazz
by Morgan Sparrow
Summary: Cowboy Bebop Fanfic. Faye, Jet ... e talvez até Spike.


"_Faye_

"_Faye..._

"_Hey Faye... _

"_Faye, Faye..._

"_..._

"_Você canta mal."_

- Ora, seu...!

Enfim, ela acordou. Faye Valentine. A suposta promíscua caçadora de recompensas da nave BeBop. A voz que escutara em sua mente a pouco tempo, fora a voz de Spike Spiegel. Ela até desejava aturar as implicâncias dele novamente, mas se ele estivesse vivo. Spike estava morto, e isso se fez a exatamente 2 anos. Estavam em 2073, e Faye ainda não sabia exatamente quem ela era. Mas o que importava o passado se tinha um futuro todo pela frente? Essas foram um dia, as palavras de Spike para ela, e desde então, a servia como filosofia de vida. Mas todos os dias, desde aquela maldita tarde, em 2071, a qual Spike bateu à porta do céu, Faye acordava com uma tristeza imensa em seu coração. E se achava extremamente vulnerável e fraca por aquilo.

- Faye...?

Jet apareceu na porta da cozinha da nave, olhando para ela que estava se levantando do velho sofá amarelo-mostarda. O mesmo que Spike também dormira tantas vezes sem se preocupar se o universo estava no caos ou não. O mundo podia acabar, e Spike dormiria enquanto ele acabasse. O mesmo era com Faye. Spike era seu reflexo cuspido, mas ainda assim, sutilmente opostos. Faye olhou Jet que mais parecia uma dona de casa com um avental amarrado à cintura. Era ele quem preparava a comida da nave.

- O que é?

- O almoço está pronto. Pare de lesar e venha logo.

- Ta, ta, senhora... – respondeu Faye em um deboche brincalhão.

Logo ela pôs-se a sentar ao mesmo tempo em que dava um suspiro pesado, tedioso. Jet pôs a mesa. Carne com macarrão. A comida nunca fora lá essas coisas, faltava dinheiro e por isso Jet e Faye, os sobreviventes da nave, viviam de suas caças. Mas, carne com macarrão. A comida favorita de Spike. _"Mas que droga, esse idiota não sai da minha cabeça ?"_

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Sabe o que? – perguntou Faye com uma cara tediosa.

- Sei desse teu olhar que acabou de lançar para a comida...

- Ora, Jet, não pense que... – o interrompeu, já temendo uma frustração por não conseguir conter seus próprios pensamentos quanto a Spike

-... Não precisa se envergonhar acontece que...

- Jet você está enganado.

-... Eu não arranjei molho melhor. Você destruiu dezenas de edifícios em Marte semana passada por conta de uma recompensa de apenas 2,000 woolongs. Não satisfeita, matou o desgraçado. Resultado: sem recompensa e dívidas a pagar. Portando, não reclame.

-Er... – Faye suspirou.

Como se Jet realmente não soubesse. Enfim, em menos de 5 minutos toda a comida desapareceu. Faye sentou-se no sofá novamente, esticando as pernas e apoiando os pés na mesa central da "sala" da nave, acendeu um cigarro como de costume e ligou a mini TV com um dos pés, a fim de assistir o programa Big Shot, esperando uma recompensa maior que a anterior. Dessa vez era outro hacker...

- Amigo! Nosso procurado de hoje é acusado de burlar os sistemas da ISSP afim de informações ultra-secretas espacial! O objetivo deste criminoso é desconhecido, mas sabemos que ele dificilmente é rastreado! A ISSP se lembra de um ocorrido parecido a 2 anos atrás na Terra e calcula-se que seja um hacker do mesmo tipo! Então, vão precisar de bastante esforço para pegar este aqui! Vejam bem a imagem do rosto dele, e lembrem-se que se trouxerem o procurado morto, a recompensa é anulada! Boa caçada cowboys!

- Ei Jet, eles citaram a Ed sobre 2 anos atrás! Este aqui vale 20,000 w. !

- Faye, nem pense nisso. Você sabe como é difícil lhe dar com esses hackers espaciais. Se foi comparado com a Ed, então nem ouso chegar perto!

- Olhe! É a foto dele. – exclamou ela ao ser exibida a imagem do procurado na TV. – Edurady Frankstein ?! Mas que merda de nome é esse ?!

Era uma das coisas mais estranhas que Faye vira em toda sua vida. O sujeito tinha pele morena bronzeada, e seus cabelos eram de um laranja avermelhado, muito forte. O rosto também era corado e possuía grandes olhos claros. Suas feições eram levemente asiáticas e toda aquela misturada de traços, fizera Faye achá-lo um cara muito estranho. Talvez o mais exótico que viu. Jet também memorizou aquele rosto, observando os grandes óculos verdes transparentes que o rapaz usava na foto. Sem dúvida, era um cara muito estranho. Sem contar que seu sorriso era o mais psicótico de todo o universo. Jet pareceu franzir o cenho, como se lembrasse de algum lugar aquele rosto.

- Hum...

- O que foi? – perguntou Faye ao perceber a expressão de Jet.

- Nada. Acho que devemos ir atrás desse.

- Hm? Você é estranho, acabou de falar para não...

- ...Mudei de idéia, algum problema? – interrompeu-a.

- Wow, não mesmo. Então... espero que comece a se movimentar.

Faye levantou-se, indo em direção a seu dormitório reunir os equipamentos necessários. E Jet permaneceu sentado, olhando aquela estranha figura na TV. Ele o conhecia, sabia que conhecia, mas de onde ?! Só conhecia uma pessoa que parecia com um moleque e uma menina ao mesmo tempo. Só uma pessoa que inventaria um nome bizarro como "Edurady Frankstein". Apenas uma pessoa que possuía aquele cabelo alaranjado e aquele sorriso travesso que chegava a assustar.

- Não pode ser...


End file.
